Aphrodite's Power
by PurpleTardis591
Summary: At Goode High school, a lot demigods attend. This story begins in the classroom, and Aphrodite is mad that Annabeth and Percy aren't together... yet. Read this story to hear an epic of two godly kids, facing the world of Chaos... and Love.
1. I hate closets

**Hello my anxious viewers! This is my very first Fanfiction. Ever. So really would appreciate it if you left some good advice. Please no FLAMERS allowed. Thanks! Peace out.**

**-Purple-Puppy591**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I hate closets….<p>

**Percy's POV**

I looked across the room to see my friends Nico,Thalia, and Grover come in late. Of course Annabeth was already here, and I was surprised that even I got here on time. Gods, Annabeth is beautiful. I was staring at her, with her long, golden, curls, and her sharp, gray eyes. She looked up from her work and giggled as Thalia plopped down next to her. Thalia looked at me, raised her eyebrows, pointed to Annabeth, and smiled her stupid mischievous grin. She pointed to my lip, and I freaked out as I had to wipe off my _drool_. Ugh, disgusting.

**Thalia's POV**

Ha ha ha , Perce was drooling -and I mean literally drooling- over Annabeth. (Gods, it was hot out too. Which probably explains Percy's drooling.) Annabeth was wearing shorts, and her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. In the Mist, it was a bright orange graphic tee. How I know? Everyone tells Annabeth and I that they want to read our graphic tees. Of course they all appeared different, so it wouldn't be weird. Oh look, Annabeth's poking me.

"Thalia, can I have a pen?" she asked.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia, can I have a pen? I asked her, " I need to take notes… for _you_." She laughed, then perked up like an eagle (Well, eagles have good hearing and she _is _the daughter of Zeus…) , and said very quietly,

"Oh, sure" She was definitely distracted, and I felt it too. But I had to shake it off and focus. But then our English teacher, got a puzzled face and then went back to normal. "Okay everyone," she said cheerfully, "I want all of you to write a poem, any kind you like! It should be about a special person, though. Maybe a friend, family member…. crush? Anyways, this is due on Monday, and it's Friday, so how many days did I give you to complete this?"

"Two days, Mrs. Walsh…"

"That's right! Now back to notes…"

That had to be the slightest bit strange, right? But the minute she said that, all of the Apollo kids -Yes, there's about Fifty demigods at this school- looked up. They all knew something was wrong about the sudden poems, especially because we were working on some ACT reviews, before the ACT's next week. I looked at Grover with a worried face, he new something was up.

**Grover's POV**

Annabeth knew something was suspicious, so I wasn't the only one. But I knew I could smell something, but it wasn't monsters…

I know! It was something like burning roses. Disgusting. But then I noticed that this class had only demigods or satyrs in the room, but the teacher didn't. Pinecones, this _had _to be something Greek. Just then the front wall separated, revealing the Sun God and The goddess of Love. Who knew I could smell gods?

**Percy's POV**

The wall just broke open, and out came The god of the Sun…and my most feared goddess… I might as well say Athena… But it was the goddess of Love: Aphrodite.

"Oh, there you are!" Aphrodite squealed. Then she looked at me and Annabeth, and frowned." Percy! Annabeth! Why aren't you sitting together?" she asked innocently. I felt my face burn, so I looked at Annabeth who frowned at Aphrodite and turned red too. And what a shocker! Thalia was laughing at us. But then she got up, walked over, and pushed me into the closet. Soon after I heard running, then someone kicking the door - which was locked- then a scream that sounded like Annabeth's, followed by her landing on me. Yeah, _on _me. Then I heard high-fives and laughs. Then it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha, CLIFFY! Sorry I didn't have Nico say anything yet. Don't worry I'll probably update in a few minutes, maybe hours. IDK. Ah, well hope you click the little button that says " Review this Chapter" Okay? I really hope you do. As I said before this is my first Fanfiction ever, so it would make my day. ^_^<strong>


	2. I still hate closets

**Hello once again! I'm back, after writing my first fan fiction just, like, 2 hours ago. Review! NO FLAMERS! I want good advice to keep this story going, so… I hope you all help me out! Peace out.**

**Purple-Puppy591**

Chapter 2: … I still hate closets

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know what to do when Thalia pushed me into the closet, so I hugged him. Yeah, I hugged Percy. I was actually relieved that it was him, not Nico, or something. At kind of got awkward since we were in that closet for half an hour, so Percy and I started talking.

"I'm pretty sure school is out, already."

"Percy, we're going to die in here." I replied nervously.

"I didn't say that anyone left." he said quickly.

"True… Seaweed Brain." I called after him as he paced the closet. It sure was big.

"Now, there was no use in calling me that, what did I do?" he questioned.

"There is a god and goddess out there, they could probably make the bells not ring, or something. And we could still hear the bell from in here." I answered.

"Annabeth…" he said meekly

"Shut up. I need to think" I told him. I really needed to find out how to get out of here.

"But I need to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I… I… Annabeth…"

"What?"

"It felt… weird… you know, hugging you…"

"Oh. Don't worry Seaweed Brain, I won't do it again." I felt hurt. He didn't feel the same way after all. But you know, I have to deal with it and move on…

"I didn't mean I didn't want to hug you… it's just that I thought we would go further than…just a hug …"

"Uh-huh." I felt stunned what else was there for me to say anyways? I liked me, I liked him. " I like you too, you know." I said quietly. He looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you- I don't know…"

"Do you want to go to the beach this weekend? My treat. I'll pay for snacks."

"You read my mind. Like, I was planning on saying exactly that."

"Then you pay for snacks, I'll drive us there. Now which beach?"

Percy smiled and his eyes twinkled. I shouldn't have let him choose.

Nico's POV

Aphrodite turned around after Thalia pushed Annabeth into the closet.

"Now, everyone stay quiet. I'm going to give you these glasses, and we'll all listen. I felt weird listening on my best friend, but I felt like I had to, knowing his relationship with Annabeth. I didn't hear anything because everyone snatched a glass before me, and Aphrodite apparently didn't feel like making another glass appear, and Apollo was way too busy listening to music. Then Thalia handed me her glass, and our hands… touched. And stayed that way. Then Thalia pulled away, and the glass broke because she was looking at everyone staring at us with shock.

"_Why _isn't there two closets in here?" Aphrodite whined.

"Be quiet. Now give me a glass." I said quietly. Malcolm -Annabeth's half brother- reluctantly handed me a glass. Of course he wanted to listen, so I told him he could keep it and I grabbed one from and Apollo kid. Heh, Apollo didn't even notice. Yes, now I could listen to Annabeth and Percy.

"… weird… you know, hugging you…" Percy said. Oh my gods, they hugged! Thalia looked at my reaction and grabbed a glass... From another Apollo kid.

Thalia's POV

I was staring at my hands, the broken glass, and then Nico… who had a very stunned face on. I quickly grabbed a glass from an Apollo kid -Michael Yew, or something- and cupped the glass against the wall.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you- I don't know…"

"Do you want to go to the beach this weekend? My treat. I'll pay for snacks."

"You read my mind. Like, I was planning on saying exactly that."

"Then you pay for snacks, I'll drive us there. Now which beach?"

I looked at Nico with astonishment. We both smiled. They were going out! I didn't think I would be so… Aphrodite. Ah well, better let the two stay in for a while. You never know what will happen.

Percy's POV

I don't know. I just don't know. Are we dating? Are we still friends? Are we going to die-

"Percy, I feel like we're going to die in here…" Annabeth said snuggling up with me. Gods, was it cold in the closet. Anyways, I get you on track with the story. So we're in here for another ten minutes or so, and I sit in a pile of potato sacks. Why they are in my English teachers closet? I don't know. And Annabeth asks to sit with me. I say sure.

"This is really warm, right?" Annabeth asks, looking at me with her soft, innocent eyes. It's amazing how different she can make you feel about her. Gods, she's beautiful.

"Seaweed Brain, you didn't answer my question…" she remarked. I didn't want to talk, just sit. Which is hard for ADHD kids like me. But I tried. And Annabeth kissed me.

**Ha ha ha , I made you wait some more. Don't let the ADHD get to you… Please Review, and I will personally have you wait. I'm evil like Kronos. MWAHAHAHAH! **

**Peace out. Hope you get impatient.**

**Purple-Puppy591**


	3. Potato sacks and Love songs

**Hello my loyal viewers! I am proud to announce the total Percabeth chapter that I wanted to write. This Is my third update… in ONE night! Thanks to those who reviewed, I think I only have 3 or so, I don't really know. Hopefully I will get more advice from you all! Peace out.**

**~Purple-Puppy591**

Percy's POV

We were sitting in that pile of potato sacks, when Annabeth kissed me. Here's what

I looked into Annabeth's eyes, so strong, yet calming. I guess that is what I liked about her. We just stared at each other, getting closer and closer. We were nose to nose, and then Annabeth leaned in. She had soft, warm, lips that pressed against mine. And we stayed that way, when we heard Thalia unlock the closet. Too late, she saw us.

Annabeth's POV

I just kissed Percy. What a relief, I never thought we would ever tell our feelings to each other, and now we were going out on a date! That's Aphrodite's power, I believe. I just don't know what would have happened between Percy and I. What if we never got together? What he thought I didn't like him and he started dating another girl? I would _kill_ that girl.

Thalia's POV

Aphrodite told me to unlock the door, and I saw Percy and Annabeth together in the corner… _kissing_. So much for timing, Aphrodite. She _wanted _me to see them kissing. And Gods, was I happy for them. They were perfect together. And I know it because of…

1) When they were together in the Cave of Love -or whatever it was called- during Percy's first quest.

2) When Percy told Annabeth off when she was looking in his room.

3) How Aphrodite was telling Percy to find Annabeth -and save her- at the Hoover Dam.

4) They were planning on going to the movies after Percy's orientation.

5) When they kissed in St. Helens

6) How sad and terrified Annabeth was for Percy when he shot out of St. Helens.

7) How Annabeth got herself stabbed for him to be safe.

Yeah, they both told me how they felt about each other. They told me all about these wonderful moments. So I wasn't just happy. I was extremely happy for them. So happy I could ask my dad to a duel. (Which wasn't the safest…) That's how confident I felt for them to be a couple. They're going to be inseparable.

Apollo's POV

I have to admit those looked great together. So I going to play a song for them. We'll have a last day of school demigod party!

Annabeth's POV

I was happy. Really happy, and that's when I heard the music.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**(More lyrics: .com/you_belong_with_me_lyrics_taylor_**

**All about Taylor Swift: ****.com/music/Taylor+Swift**

**Love Taylor Swift! Sorry had to add that in..)**

I was with the boy of my dreams. Those deep sea green eyes, dark messy hair, and his signature goofy grin. I, Annabeth Chase am in love with Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus.

**Hee hee! I going to add more percabeth soon. Maybe even a fast forward… to a happy family whose last name will not be said just yet. But you know who I'm talking about anyways. ^_^**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


	4. Makeovers!

**So sorry people! I haven't updated in TWO DAYS. To me that's long… Anyways, I going to speed up past the Demigod party and go straight to Percy and Annabeth's date. SO MUCH FUN! ^_^ Okay, so now I'm going to bring Silena Beauregard and Charlie **

**Beckendorf into the story, even though they're supposed to be dead. Okay? Bye.**

**~Purple-Puppy591**

Annabeth's POV

My heart was pounding. I was supposed to meet Percy in an hour and a half, and I overslept. Here's what happened:

I was working on some architect intern applications for summer -Which was coming up soon- and I ended up napping on my bed. Now it was 1:30 and I didn't eat lunch, take a shower, or even finish my applications! I had to do what I always thought would _never _happen: I had to call Silena Beauregard.

Now with you up to speed, let me continue. Oh look, right on time. There's Silena.

She walked into my room and said innocently,

"I hear you have a date…with _Percy._"

"I didn't tell you it was with Percy… who told you?"

"She wouldn't tell you that she told me, but… Thalia was the one to tell."

"What?"

I couldn't help it. I was mad now. She told Silena? And possibly other campers? Now maybe even Chiron knew. Wow _that_ really pisses me off. Why Thalia? Of all people to tell, why her? She didn't really notice was coming though.

"How many people did she tell?"

"Oh, just me and Charlie. And I think she told Piper, Jason, and Leo."

"Are you positive that those people are the only ones she told?"

"No… Ah, you know what? You and I are simply wasting time. Do you want to look nice for your date or not?"

"Yes, I do. But why did Thalia tell?"

"I don't know. Now let's get to work."

I let Silena comb my little blonde…_thing _(A.K.A. my hair), and she put it up in a nice, tight, bouncy ponytail. She made my hair _extra _curly too.

Then Silena tossed me a pair of earrings that she brought here, and boy were the adorable. I don't want to be all Aphrodite, but they were actually to _die _for.( Hey, I'm a girl you know.) They were shiny purple owls with golden beaks and silver and blue eyes. They were pretty small, not too flashy. They were perfect for me. But unfortunately, they belonged to Silena. Then Silena turned to me, as if reading my thoughts.

"Hey, you could keep those. My mom told me that when I went to your house, that I should give them to you."

"Where are they from?"

"My mom made them herself, with the help of Hades. You know, with all the silver and gold, and him being God of Wealth."

"Oh thanks so much! I love the earrings already!"

"I'm glad that you do."

Silena continued to do whatever, and I was texting Percy.

_Hey Seaweed Brain. _

_Hello Wise Girl!_

_R u ready 4 ur date… with me?_

_U bet I am!_

_Ok…_

_Luv u Annabeth_

_U 2, Percy._

That's when I noticed Silena looking over my shoulder, holding a pair of shorts, a purple tank, and my gray converse. She was smiling.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?" I said, a little too loudly.

"Well, I was done picking out your outfit, and don't blame me for being a daughter of the Goddess of Love."

"Well, your lucky that I'm not the daughter of Nemesis."

"I sure am. Now put these on" she said gesturing to the pile of clothes she had in her hand. I grabbed the clothes and marched into the bathroom. When I walked out, I saw Silena, sitting cross-legged on my bed, staring at me with a guilty look on her face. I looked around to see what she did. Then I saw my cell phone right next to her. And I ran for it. She said guiltily,

"I'm really sorry Annabeth. I saw it vibrate after you went to the bathroom, and I had to read it. Me being the daughter of-"

"I really don't care that you're the daughter of Aphrodite. You can't keep on blaming your mother."

Though I was really pissed off, I talked to Silena about it my privacy and stuff. Perhaps she thought it was her phone. I mean, we do have the same phone. So we hugged and went downstairs to ear some Oreos and milk. The mint kind. Gods, they taste like Girl Scout Thin Mints cookies. So stinking good!

I looked over to the clock to see that it was 2:45. I had fifteen minutes to get to Percy's apartment and pick him up. Then I remembered to check the text that I got from Percy while I was in the bathroom.

_Hey Wise Girl. I wanted 2 let u no that I am rlly xsited 2 c u 2day. Pick me up at 2:45, kay?_

_Ok. _I sent back.

I told Silena that it was time for me to leave and pick up Percy. She smiled and said that she'll leave when I do. She had to go meet up with Beckendorf anyways. I thanked her, (You don't know how much I really did) and I grabbed my keys out of the bowl and drove over to Percy's house.

**Hey Guys! I'm going to stop right there. I'm tired and I have some testing for the rest of the week. Please Review and I hope you keep reading! I hope to update… maybe this weekend. See you then!**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


	5. Texts, Tears, and Bets

**Hey! I lied, I updated even earlier. HAHAHAHA… don't Know how it's so funny, but I really don't care. Aren't YOU happy! I sure am! I'm, like, HIGH or something… I drank like two cans of soda working on homework and now I'm on my break and I writing to you! I hope you read my note in the other chapter, It was kind of important. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thanks.**

** ~Purple-Puppy591**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I sat on the bench in front of the apartment building, waiting for Annabeth. I was really excited to go out with her, we kissed already and today I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend. But I can't just jump to it, can I? I looked around and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare walking my direction. Why I say her full name I don't know. It just sounds really funny. Then she sat down next to me and said,

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey, Rachel.'

"Do you love me? I mean, I like you, but not love."

My eyes widened and almost popped out of my head. "What? I don't love you! Who said that I loved you?" I said a little too loudly. "I mean, you're a good friend and all. But for your information, I'm going to go out with Annabeth soon."

"Okay. What a relief. Those kids Jason and Leo told me you did. I feel stupid, Percy. I had to ask, because you're really just like a brother to me. I couldn't have a relationship with you if you felt that way."

"Okay, Rachel. It's just that you surprised me, saying that to me. I really felt that it was too straight forward. And I obviously don't feel that way. Alright? But you know what? I'll tell my mom to bake you some blue cookies…" I looked around and saw Annabeth's car. "But I have to go now."

"Have fun on your date Percy. See you later."

"Bye. I hope you find the right guy."

I got up and walked to the end of the street where I saw Annabeth's car. I got into the passenger seat and she almost immediately pressed her lips against mine. And she didn't get off for a 3 minutes straight. Not that I didn't like it, it's just that she started to kiss me with more passion. She turned bright red.

"We should get to the beach.'

"Yeah, we should."

Rachel's POV

What was I thinking, listening to Jason and Leo? Those freaks. Why would Percy _love _me? I see him simply as a brother, really. But I had to ask, knowing that if he really loved me, he would say the truth. I actually think that Annabeth's better for him anyways. I saw them making out in her car. Disgusting. She truly belonged with him. He belonged with her. But who will I end up with? It really got to me, you know. What Percy said. "Bye. I hope you find the right guy." What's that supposed to mean? Does he know that there's someone out there that's looking for someone… who could be ME? Not that I'm desperate or anything, it's just that I want to know that there will be a future for me. That's funny because I'm the ORACLE. Why can't I just be normal? Stupid Fates. Oh my gods look over there. Oh my gods he's so HOT. Conner Stoll? Since when did he look like _that_? He's shirtless… and there he is, sitting all alone looking at Travis and Katie. He wanted a girlfriend. He looked at me. He jumped into the pool beside the apartment building. Gods, he changed. His hair was messier, his face was (fortunately) cleaner, and his abs was bigger. He emerged from the pool and said to me,

"Hey, want to swim?" he smiled. His teeth were straight and white.

"Uh…" I blurted. As if I knew what to say. I barely had any experience with guys. What should I say!

"Are you okay? You're looking a bit shaken. Do you want me to steal you a smoothie or something?"

"Sure. But pay for it, please."

"Okay, you relax and sit down." He said while pulling someone's chair out from under them. He was funny, but sometimes I would think more of the other people.

"Alright. I'll just wait here." good start, eh? I was talking with him! I guess I can just leave Percy out of my Love Life now. But… how come Conner was so different? I just wanted to know why he became so into me. He seemed like he never talked to me before. He always looked away, actually. Most times he would turn around to talk to Aphrodite girl Drew. She would look at me and laugh when Conner said something. She definitely wasn't one of the nice Aphrodite girls.

"Hey, I got you strawberry banana."

"Thanks a lot. My favorite."

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"For a quest?"

"No. Just to see -you know- a movie or something."

"Wait. You mean on a date?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask you earlier today, it's just that I got a little uneasy when you went over to talk to Percy."

"Oh. It's okay. I'd love to go out with you. I think it's really sweet that you felt nervous. I felt nervous when you asked me to go swim." I laughed and looked at Conner. He was looking at me too, smiling. He was really close now.

"I have to get dressed to go, now." he said, breaking my trance.

"Alright. When are we going to the movies?"

"Uh… right now?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

Percy's POV

As Annabeth pulled into Coney Island Beach in Brooklyn, I received a text from Rachel. Annabeth leaned in to look at the text message contact and said,

"Don't read it."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because she's in love with you."

"No she doesn't. We're like brother and sister."

"I still think she loves you."

"No, Annabeth. She doesn't love me."

Annabeth stopped in her tracks and looked straight ahead. She would not look at me.

"She's ruining our date, Percy."

"How?"

"Seaweed Brain, she's going to take you… ugh… she's going to-"

"Relax, okay?"

"She's going to take you away from me, Percy! Can you not tell! I don't want you to be with her! I want you to be-"

I kissed her. It was the only way to shut her up. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She leaned in closer until we were nose to nose again. I held her chin and kissed her again, more slowly, more tenderly. We stood there for what felt like hours. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and I took my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. We stayed in each other's arms, staring at each other when she finally said,

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to say that I'm never going to leave you. Which brings me to mind- would you like be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "I wouldn't say no, now would I?"

"I'm not ever going to believe that you would." I grinned. Annabeth laughed.

"Why don't we go swim now?"

I wouldn't say no to that. So I ran after her to the end of the beach where no one was sitting. She put up an umbrella and laid out two towels, one that was blue and green with seashell patterns and another with purple and gray owls. I didn't even know that they sold towels with owls. Ha, Owl Towels. Then Annabeth took off her purple tank top to reveal a dark purple bikini with a gray polka-dotted pattern. I stared at her for a long time and she laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm going swimming. Do you expect me to swim with nothing on?"

I didn't say anything. She frowned. "You're such a pervert, Percy." she said, punching me on the shoulder.

"Ow. Okay, you know what? I bet that you're going to act the same way when I take my shirt off. I just know it."

She smirked. "You're on."

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods. Why did I just say that? I actually took a bet with Percy. That I wouldn't act like it was so amazing for him to take his shirt off. I'm so stupid for an Athena kid. UGH! Oh my gods. He's took his shirt off. He was standing next to the umbrella, handing his shirt to me. My mouth gaped open. He smirked and jumped up.

"Ha ha! Yes! I so won!"

What a Seaweed Brain. He's so childish. I never thought I would fall for someone like him. But I guess we were meant to be. Cheesy, I know. But I felt it in my gut.

"Well then, what do you win?"

Percy frowned. He was definitely thinking of something. The his eyes lit up and he smiled. Well, I wonder what he wants.

"I win a kiss from you."

My eyes widened. "Oh no. I didn't agree on that!"

"That's because I didn't think of it yet!"

"Well… ugh… You Seaweed Brain…"

"Yes?"

"Fine."

Percy smirked and sat down next to me. I looked up into his eyes. Gods he was five inches taller than me now.

"When did you get so tall?"

"Don't get off the subject."

"Ugh. I didn't think you would get it so quickly."

Percy laughed. He leaned in close to my face. His eyes were closed, and he was getting closer. I kissed him on the lips for about 10 seconds, but then he opened his mouth for more. His tongue explored my mouth and then my tongue wrestled his, back into his mouth. I asked permission for my tongue to enter, and he gladly opened his mouth again. Then Percy pushed me onto my back and he was on top of me. He lifted his head up, but he was still in a push-up position on top of me. Except he was on his knees, not his toes. He then lifted his head so I couldn't reach his lips. I frowned. So he dipped back down and started kissing my neck. But I asked for him to kiss my lips. Our make out session lasted for 3 more minutes until Percy rolled over next to me, panting.

"That was great."

"You're really disgusting."

"You're a good kisser."

"You are, too."

"I should win more bets."

"No you shouldn't."

I looked into Percy's eyes, and he looked into mine. I smiled and took his hand. Suddenly my eyes felt really heavy. So I closed my eyes and fell to sleep on my towel, still holding Percy's hand.

I woke up looking at Percy. He was looking straight forward, as if he didn't know I woke up yet. Percy was carrying me up to the car, the stars twinkling behind his head. He stared at me and laughed.

"You look cute when you sleep. Go back to sleep."

"Shut up. How long was I out?"

"Well, we got here at around three o' clock. It's nine o' clock right now and the beach is closing. You were asleep for five hours."

"Six hours, Seaweed Brain."

"No, you didn't sleep the _whole _time we were there."

"Don't sass-mouth me, boy."

"I don't _sass-mouth _people. I just prove to them that I'm right."

"Yeah. Sure."

Percy frowned. "Go back to sleep. You need rest and you're better when you don't talk. No _go back to bed_."

"Ugh. You sound like my mother. Or stepmother, at least."

"Nice touch. How's you're family, anyway?"

"Oh, it's alright. My step mom doesn't hit or curse at me that much any more, since my father's been home a lot.'

"Why is he home so much?"

"He's constructing a plane out of Celestial Bronze.'

"Why?"

"The wings have spikes. And they have guns on the sides. It's really just gigantic weapon he can use next time I have to hold up the sky or something."

"At least he knows what demigods have to go through."

"That's why he moved us closer to you."

"He moved your family across the nation, so you could be near me?"

"Yeah. My step mom didn't wan to go. So she stayed in a hotel for a while. Then she was almost bankrupt, so she came knocking on our front door the day Spring Break ended."

"Was _that _why you were so miserable at school the next day?"

"Yeah. She made me stay up, clean the house, make a late dinner for the boys, unpack their stuff, and walk to the gas station to pick up more gas, since they were almost out trying to drive there."

"Wow."

"Did I mention that it was eleven o' clock, and I didn't get any sleep because I was working on more architecture intern applications?"

"No…"

I found myself crying on Percy's shoulder while he was stroking my hair, whispering that it was okay.

"My life's never going to be normal, Percy. It won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm done! With the chapter, at least. I'm not even close to the middle yet! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, this is my longest chapter yet! But it's still the weekend, so I didn't break my promise. I hope to get more reviews, and no FLAMERS.<strong>

**If I **_**do **_**receive a flamer, I will throw it back at you, burning the hair off your scalp. But if you don't have hair, I will burn your clothes off. If you don't have clothes on, I will take the flame, heat up a metal stick, and BRAND YOU. Ha ha, just kidding. I wouldn't brand you. Or… well, let's stop right there. Bye!**

** ~Purple-Puppy591**


	6. Four

**ALRIGHT! EVERYONE! READ THIS NOTE! I NEED FOUR MORE REVIEWS FROM FOUR DIFFERENT PEOPLE TO POST CHAPTER SIX UP! TELL YOUR PERCABETH FRIENDS! OK? NOW STOP READING THIS AND PM or IM YOUR FRIENDS! IDK WHY THIS IS ALL CAPS! OH WELL! I SHOULD STOP THE EXCLAMATION MARKS! RIGHT NOW! **

**Let's recap. So tell at least four of your friends to review! Bye. Peace out. Tell your friends.**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


	7. What if?

**Hey! I finally received those 4 reviews that I asked you guys for! I even received more than I asked for! Yay! Thanks to these people:**

**-Knight Reaper, who said, "I'm Megan. I'm the person that she wants to slap on her profile!"**

**-PJOKCHO1fan, who said , "I love this story. Great work! Please post another chapter! :)))"**

**-Number1Bookworm who said, "Hello! Ummm... I really like this story so I would like you to continue."**

**-Younevergive, who said ,"update please ****J****"**

**-mackenzie-jackson2502166 , who said, "awwe this is so cute ! this is one of the better percabeth storys I've read !"**

**-Smilingforeverandever , who said, "Heya. Long time reader and idk if I ever reviewed for you. Good story."**

**-Llolz, who said, "update soon, PLZ!"**

**-Lillilhope, who said "make thalico"**

**-Percabethlover98, who said "post soon this is incredible"**

**I actually received nine interviews overight! And more for the last few days. But obviously you had to wait. I'm so sorry! Hopefully those who haven't reviewed still liked the story anyways. I'm going to begin new stories, so I hope you will read them when they come out! I missed you guys. , but now I'm here writing to you! My computer was messed up so I had to wait for it to be fixed! Again, I'm really sorry for making you wait a week.I'll make it up somehow, I mean, because my Spring Break just began! So my goal is a story every two days! See ya!**

** ~Purple-Puppy591**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Annabeth started crying into my shoulder. I stroked her hair whispering that it was going to be alright. But I knew it wasn't going to be, she was already past her curfew.

"Percy, you said it's nine. I was supposed to be home at eight o' clock."

"Ok…"

Annabeth looked at me, her eyes glistening from the tears. "Seaweed B-Brain, I-I don't know w-what she'll do to me…" she said quietly, and her lip trembled. She started sobbing again and laid her head in my shoulders again. I felt extremely sorry for her, I didn't know that she would experience such a thing. I put her down and held her shoulders. I looked her straight in the eye.

"You know what? I'll call my mom and your dad to tell them that your staying at my house for the night."

Annabeth took my hands off her shoulders and turned around, looking at the cars pouring out of the parking lot.

"I-I don't know, Percy. I've been to your house many times before, but this is different. This is our _date _Percy. Do you think Sally and Paul would mind? I don't want to intrude, and I don't know your _rules_…"

_This_ I had to think about. My mom would totally be fine with it. Paul as well. But what _I _didn't even know was my limits. I know it's an awkward conversation I'm going to have… I mean, it's Annabeth. Is that okay? We probably won't do anything.

"Let me talk to my mom about it. If she says yes, then I'll call your dad."

"Ok. Sure."

Annabeth walked up and down the parking lot, looking at the stars. I dialed my mom's phone number and after three rings, My mom answered,

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Yes, mom. Annabeth fell asleep and the beach was closing so know we're in the parking lot."

"Perseus Jackson, you were supposed to be home by now."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I already told you, Annabeth fell asleep, and I couldn't have just taken her keys and drove her home! But since she was asleep, Annabeth's in trouble. You've met her Mom, right?"

"Yes, we're in book club together. She's the most revolting, ugly, stupi-"

"Yeah, her. S- she, uh… You might want to talk to Annabeth."

I looked at Annabeth, and she walked towards me and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Sally. Yeah, I'm alright. Yes. Y-Yes. I know. Listen, what Percy was trying to say…"

And that's all I heard. I tried to stand next to Annabeth, but she kept walking away. Not my first idea of a first date.

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked at me and I snatched the phone from his hands. I talked to Sally for twenty minutes, before she said it was fine and that she would call my dad while we were driving home.

I knocked on their apartment door, and Paul answered. He gave me a hug, and then I felt Sally's arms wrapping around me.

"Annabeth, Honey! I missed you so much! Uh…" She frowned a little bit." How's your mom?"

I frowned too. I was kind of iffy with that subject, but I was happy that Sally understood my situation and let me stay for the night. "Uhh, she's ok. My dad's been home for a while, so she doesn't do it that much.'

Paul's eyebrows knitted together. "Doesn't do what?" He asked, looking around the room. Percy and I exchanged glances. His expression asked me,

_Are you okay if I tell him about it?_

I nodded. Percy looked at his Mom. She nodded and replied softly,

"Paul, I'll tell you later after some coffee and donuts."

Fortunately, Paul understood. He followed Sally into the kitchen. Percy and I took a seat in the living room. After three minutes Sally and Paul came in with some coffee and donuts. They both sat across from me and Percy. There was a few minutes of an awkward silence, when Sally finally spoke up.

"So… since Paul doesn't know, and you both are past your curfew, we both need a complete and truthful explanation."

I glanced at Percy and saw that he was really nervous. I grabbed his hand, and Percy smiled at me. I saw Sally tense. Then she said,

"So, you really weren't lying on the phone, were you?"

"Oh, no. Why would I lie about that?"

Paul tensed. "You guys are together?" he smiled. "That's wonderful!"

I grinned. "Well, I'm happy that you are."

Percy frowned. "But we do have some explaining…"

Percy and I took about 20 minutes of explaining, Sally and Paul just nodded. Sally spoke up.

"Well, I hope that Percy knows his limits in this house, right Perce?"

Percy nodded. He was going to sleep on the bottom bunk while I slept on the top. Percy has a bunk bed because sometimes Tyson stays overnight. So the bed is _gigantic_.

Percy was already changing, and I looked around the room and frowned. "Percy…"

"What?"

"I don't keep pajamas here. And I can't just wear this. It smells like outside."

Percy smiled. "Sure you do.." he said, tossing me a Camp Half-Blood tee and some orange and grey plaid pants. I thought they were his, but I suddenly recognized them.

"Hey Percy, where did you get my clothes from?"

Percy's smile faltered. "You think I'm a creep, right?"

I nodded.

"Ok, let me explain. So two days ago you had a sleepover at Thalia's, right?"

I nodded. Why would he know _that_?

"She came here yesterday hoping that you were here to return them. Since you weren't, she came in anyways. I was about to watch a movie with Grover, Nico, Leo, and Jason. We watched Mission Impossible, Godzilla, Transformers, and March of the Penguins."

"March of the Penguins?"

"For Grover," he protested. "Thalia and Nico fell asleep anyways. But when Jason woke her up to go home, she accidentally left them here."

I stared at him. "You kept them?"

"Why not? I knew you would have to sleep over here someday. You always miss your curfew."

That was sweet, so I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss. I was on my tiptoes, so Percy picked me up bridal style and brought me to the bed. He pushed me back so I was lying down, and he began to kiss me more passionately, his hands running up my sides. I recoiled. Why would I do this on a first date? I noticed that Percy became nervous too. He let go of me, his eyes wide. He immediately sat up.

"What were we just about to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Annabeth, I think that it's just better that we sleep in separate _rooms_."

"Yeah, who knows what we would have done."

I then noticed that Percy's shirt was off. What if Sally caught us like this?

* * *

><p><strong>I'M REALLY SORRY! This chapter is so short! But some people were begging me to update since all the requested reviews were up! I'm so sorry if I haven't acknowledged your review, but my computer went wrong, and I didn't have any time to check for more reviews! But If I <strong>_**have**_** gotten more reviews, I'm really happy to know you like my writing skills. Keep reading and click the review button below!**

**-Purple-Puppy591 **


	8. Flashbacks

**Hey! Here's my seventh chapter! Tis took what seemed like forever, I'm so slow. But I have 32 reviews! So happy! I'm really sorry my last chapter went up so slowly, my computer just MESSED UP in front of me. It seriously just blacked out. And I was just about to save my chapter onto my flash drive for situations like this one. But _no,_ My dad had pushed off the problem until a week - at least I think it was a week, GODS I'm hopeless without my internet - when he finally fixed it. YAY! I'm back BABY!**

**~Purple-Puppy591**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I looked at Annabeth up and down. She was sitting with her knees up, her hands in front as if surrendering. **(sorry I'm terrible at describing things.) **Her eyes wide, staring straight at the door. I knew what she was thinking. _What if Sally caught us like this?_

"Annabeth, I know what you're thinking. My mom would kill me."

She turned her head so that she could still see the door at the corner of her eye. "She's talked you about that?"

I nodded and we stared at each other for a minute. "Annabeth, we can get through this. This is just number one to the mile-long list of problems you'll get when dating _me._"

She smiled. "I just hope that we'll be together long enough to have a list that long, Percy. I mean, what if this happens again?"

"It probably will, and it won't take that long for me to give you a list."

"You're right."

"You bet I am!"

"Seaweed Brain."

"What did I do?"

"…"

"Annabeth?"

"You made me fall for you."

That's it. That's what blew me off. She loves me. She _actually _loves me back.

"You're saying that you love me?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

"No. I think it's great. I dated a girl once, and she said that she did it as a bet."

"Whoa. How many girls have you dated?"

"Five. Kind of. Well, I didn't even know what a girlfriend was in Kindergarten! But all those girls that I 'dated' when I was in third grade - which were three of the five girls - said that they just needed a boyfriend to get the other guy to notice them."

"Well, I'm not one of them." Annabeth said, throwing her head back and laughing. "I'll never be one of those girls. Is that why you were so surprised?"

"Yeah. I never heard a girl tell them they loved me."

"Well, if you were single, all the girls would ask for your number. Especially at a pool."

"Now why at a pool?"

"Seaweed brain, why are you so _clueless_?"

"What?"

"Percy, at a pool. Think about it. You're single, sweaty, tan, muscular, _shirtless._"

All that came out was, "Huh."

"You're stupid. Now go to bed."

I couldn't refuse. My eyes were getting heavy, and I knew I had to get out of here before I fell asleep with Annabeth in the same bed. I gave her a quick kiss, said goodnight, and went to the couch.

The next morning I woke up to two stormy gray eyes staring at me. Annabeth's face was literally just two inches away form mine, she was playing with the clay bead necklace that I left on overnight. She saw me awaken and quickly quieted me with a kiss before I could say anything. She signaled to the kitchen, where I could hear talking.

"…What if they can't get back?"

" They'll get back to their house quick enough to get Annabeth on their way home. Okay, Sally?"

"Okay, it's just that a whole week with Annabeth? Things might get a little bit out of hand, Paul. Don't you know what happened with their friend Silena Beauregard?"

Annabeth and I exchanged glances, worried about our good friend Silena.

"No. I don't know what happened to her."

"She started going out with the boy, Charlie Beckendorf, two years ago."

**(Sorry I forgot to say that this is two years after **_**THE LAST OLYMPIAN**_**.)**

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, they're both twenty now, and they bought an apartment together. You know why?"

"Of course I don't."

"The girl's pregnant."

Annabeth's eyes started to get wider by the second. Silena was pregnant? Oh yeah, now I remember. I was texting Silena before Annabeth came to pick me up yesterday.

_Hey Percy. I just came back from Beth's house._

_Hey Silena. Is Annabeth going 2 leave 2 pick me up now?_

_Yea she already left._

_Ok._

_Oh yea guess whut?_

_Whut?_

_I went 2 go house-shopping w/ Charlie last week._

_Why? _

_Because I want 2 go further. We're engaged already, remember?"_

_Oh yea._

_Anyways we just moved in yesterday._

_Oh. Great._

_Yea I no right?_

_I'm no good at small talk._

_Oh yea right I 4got ur a guy._

_Oh thanks a whole lot, Silena._

_Oh! TTYL Perce. I'm going out with Charlie 2day._

That's when I remembered that I heard Annabeth talking with someone crying, really early today.

_*Six hours ago, 2 am. Muffled behind the door, so not all is heard.*_

"…_Hey, relax, okay?"_

"… _Doesn't know… just wine…"_

"_I said to stop crying… just tell… talk… your mom…"_

"…_Don't want… goddess… disappointed… stupid wine… curse… Dionysius…"_

"_Talk… Chiron… Big house… tomorrow… at camp, right?"_

"_No… apartment… hangover… stupid…wine…"_

"_Stop… saying that… don't…need to blame… alright?"_

"_How… tell… Charlie?…get mad…get happy…get nervous…?"_

"_Just… Iris-Message…Hermes Express… something, and tell… Chiron… no biggie… get through with it… heard of… bigger problems… okay?"_

"…_Scared… help me… don't know… to do…"_

"_I don't know… any experience… I said,… talk…your mother!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm tired. This chapter is terribly short. But just a random filler. You probably hate me. Whatever. Okay, now I can sleep in peace… Ah, pure luxury. I want a burger tomorrow, seriously.<strong>

**"I'll have a cheeseburger and-AHHH! My friend's on fire! Get me a bucket!" ~Jason Grace**

**Had to put it there, man. Love that book! And other books following! Ahh, whatever. Goodnight.**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


	9. Chaio for Now!

**Okay! I'm might put this off for a while, because I'm writing some other story plans, and then I'll post my first story for them sometime in April. Don't worry, I'll come back. I can never stay away from my computer because of you awesome people! I want all of you to start reading some other stories while I'm gone. Like:**

**- Aletha Clark's **_**I'm Not Me**_

**- whichamacallit5's **_**Summertime Love**_

_**- **_**TwinkleLights123's**_** Three Days, Three Flowers**_

**- TwinkleLights123's **_**New School**_

**- Percabeth13's **_**A Sanctuary from the Storm**_

**- Polarbear1355's **_**Percy and Annabeth's Trip across America**_

**- Missing Mommy's **_**Free as the Water**_

**- Percabethatw's **_**Demigod Karaoke Night**_

_**- **_**'The Moment's **_**OverLoved**_

_**- **_**'The Moment's **_**What I'm Waiting for**_

_**- **_**'The Moment's **_**Happiness is Free**_

_**- **_**Teetee3's**_** MORP**_

_**- **_**Aguilita Cruz's **_**Things I Hate About Her**_

_**- **_**Aguilita Cruz's **_**40 Perks Of Being A Demigod by Leo**_

**- Aguilita Cruz's **_**Two Awkward Questions**_

**- Aguilita Cruz's **_**40 Perks of Having Been a Pine Tree by Thalia**_

**- Aguilita Cruz's The Betrayal**

**I admit that I read a lot of percabeth stories. Oh well. This is my awesome list for you to check off as I am updating and planning. I'm on a freaking' Writer's Block! I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible. Everyone's experienced writers block at least once, am I right?**

**~Purple-Puppy591**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I had no Idea what Sally was talking about. I was staying here for a week?

I honestly don't want to stay here. What if it happens again? I mean, I really need to get to Silena. She probably hasn't let Beckendorf know yet. And their engaged! So why can't she understand that it's nothing to worry about... Didn't she want a baby?

I looked at Percy and he nodded. We both got up and walked into the kitchen. Sally and Paul looked up at us from the dining table. Sally had circles under her eyes, and she looked at me intensely.

"Annabeth, Percy. Good Morning. How was your sleep?"

Percy spoke loudly, half yawning, half talking. "It whas shome goood rest, mahm."

Translation: It was some good rest, mom.

"I'm glad, Percy. Because you'll have to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week."

With more yawning, "Whaa?"

"Annabeth's family went on a little road trip to New Jersey, when their only way out went under construction."

"Does that mean that they're staying there for a week?"

"That's what I just said, Percy."

I really couldn't believe it. I don't want this. I don't want to stay here. It might happen again. I can't let that happen… That's it! I won't. I'll stay with Thalia…

**(Sorry that I suddenly changed POV's, I got bored with the story. And I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of all the bad words, but it's Thalia. She's **_**got **_**to say at least one.)**

Thalia's POV

*rrrrriiiinnngg! rrrrrriiiiinnnnggg!

"What the! Jason! Grab the phone!"

Suddenly a phone smacked me in the face. Grr. I might be living with him again, in his house, but I really just want to tear his face off. He's changed so much since I saw him when he was younger. I think it's that Piper girl again.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Thalia! I just called to talk to Jason…"

"Okay, Beauty Queen. By the way, Leo told me your nickname. I _love_ it."

"Could you just give the phone to Jason… _please_?"

"Okay, seriously, stop being such an a-"

"DON'T you _dare_ think about saying that."

"Okay, okay. I'll give the phone to your boyfrien-"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Stop interrupting me! And he's _not_? Wow, you guys have to start going out."

"And you and _Nico_ shouldn't start?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with _this_ conversation."

"Just give the phone to your brother!"

"Work on your comebacks. _Seriously_."

I threw the phone back at Jason, and I hit him in the neck. SCORE! Jason threw me a deathly glare -which didn't scare me- and started talking to Piper.

"Hey…?" Jason looked at me like, _who is this?_

I whispered back, "You're annoying girlfriend."

He nodded. "Hey Piper." **(I love how Jason knew she was talking about Piper when she said 'annoying' and 'girlfriend'. He didn't respond to any of those words? ****Anyways, what Piper's saying are only a couple words since it's on the phone.)**

"You know Nico, … Hades' son… right?"

"Yeah."

"Thalia… needs.. Go out… him."

"Totally."

What were they talking about? Oh Gods, Piper better not have brought up Nico. And me. She probably did. That little bitc-

"Thalia! Piper thinks you should go out with Nico!"

Then the doorbell rang. I opened it, and there stood Nico.

"What was that that I heard before I rang the bell?" he said quietly.

Dammit.

"Uh- um- Nothing. It's just that Piper thinks-"

"Because I totally agree with that."

_I agree with it too, Nico. _I so wanted to say it, but I couldn't. I really liked him, but that was a little to fast.

"I agree with it too, Nico." What? Did I just say that?"

"AWW! You guys! That's so cute!"

Nico and I turned to see Annabeth staring at us. Stupid Iris-messagers .They can eavesdrop so easily.

"Darn you, Annabeth! You freaked the living hellhound out of me!"

"Never heard _that _one before." Nico whispered.

"Well, sorry Thalia and Nico. I just wanted to let Thalia know something because I'm having some guy problems here!"

I looked at her quizzically. "And that problem is…?"

Annabeth breathed in deeply. "I almost did it with Percy."

**Okey- dokey! We're all done here. FOR NOW. So don't think this is going to be my end. I have SO much more planned… I hate cliff hangers if I'm the one reading, but I love them when I write them! Mwah!**

**Be sure to read my new story _Disasters of a Teenage Camping Trip. _Chaio for now! (is that how you spell chaio? Why don't you review?)**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


End file.
